April Fools Rush In
by Kodou Kikoeru
Summary: This is a prequel to BlackTigerG2's My April Fool.


Another cutesy little one-shot, y'know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! Surprise? It shouldn't be.

Disclaimer 2: This is a prequel to the story _My April Fool _by the user BlackTigerG2. Besides my suggestion that you read that story first, I would certainly like you to give credit where credit is due.

OOOOOO

I've got it. The perfect plan. And it's finally April Fool's Day, the day to pull it off. I thought it up in February and, as far as I can tell, it's foolproof. No pun intended.

I sift through the clothes in my closet, finally settling on a yellow vest and green shirt, along with matching yellow boots. I think yellow's my color; it seems to make my eyes and hair stand out by contrast. I hope so anyway. Today has to go perfectly.

Goten and I are meeting at 5:00 to watch a movie at his house. And it can't come fast enough, let me tell you.

My plan? Well, since it's guaranteed to work, I don't see the need in explaining it to you; you can watch it play out. But, if you must, here it is, genius in its simplicity:

When Goten and I are alone, I'll admit to him I'm in love with him.

Three hundred sixty-four days out of the year, this would be risking our friendship and my neck, but today, I have the April Fool's net as insurance.

It can't fail.

I guess I should go ahead and make my way over there. He won't mind if I come a little bit early; we're friends after all.

I arrive and knock on the door. I hear footsteps from within the building, watch the doorknob turn, and watch as the door is pulled back, revealing first the black boots, then the bright orange gi and deep blue wristbands, and finally his pale but lively face, topped with tufts of soft, black hair.

"Trunks!" he greets.

"Hey, Goten," I say, almost jumping the gun in the execution of my plan.

"Come on, the movie's about to start."

I smile to myself. It's a DVD. It starts when you want it to, bonehead.

I enter his familiar room, adorned with various plush dolls and nearly devoid of books, pretty much the opposite of my room. There is one book for sure, though. A yellow book lying on the shelf under aliondoll thatI can easily identify as Goten's journal. It's weird but, even though we're best friends, he hasnever let me look at it. I don't know what he's keeping from me, but I'm not going to look myself. If he wants to keep it secret, that's his business.

He sits on one side ofhis bedand I on the other. There are other sitting places in the room, but we always tend to take his bed.

We start the movie but about five minutes into it, Goten turns to me. "So how has your day been?" he asks.

"Fine, fine," I respond. I am aware that this was a perfect April Fool's joke placement, but I don't want to overdo it.

"Fine, fine," he mocks. I kick him softly, as my foot barely reaches him.

"Well, how was yours?"

"Fine, fine," he says in the same mocking tone.

"Hmph," I respond, turning away in a flagrant display of what is supposed to be ignoring him.

"Hmph," he mocks, turning the opposite direction.

I need to pick the perfect time.

Give me a sign!

"I love you," I hear, and I jump before realizing it came from the television.

I look back to Goten, who is still in the "hmph" position.

"G..." I swallow before I can even get the first syllable out.

He looks to me, showing no clear sign of emotion, simply curious as to whether I tried to get his attention.

"Goten,..."

Come on, Trunks, get it out. Now's the time. What's the time? 5:14. If he doesn't react well, just say it was an April Fool's joke. Come on, 1, 2...

Well, I mean, I have all day. No rush, right?

"What is it, Trunks?"

"I... 'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?"

"Nope, we're fresh out."

My eyes widen, "What? You don't have _any _food?"

"April Fool's,"he chuckles, getting up to grab a couple of sandwiches.

I lie back into the bed, leaning back as far as possible, concentrating on the movie. I can do this. Now he's done an April Fool's joke to me, so it only makes sense for me to do one back.

I take a deep breath as I hear Goten's footsteps returning to the room.

"Here ya go, Trunks."

"Th-thanks. I, uhh... Goten?"

"Yeah?"

"Goten, I... I'm ...uh... in love with...," I pause for a second, "you." My face radiates heat and almost certainly gives away the fact that this is not a joke.

"Trunks? I..."

From Goten's expression, it seems he doesn't feel the same way, and I'm about to shout "April Fool's" but part of me wants to wait. Just in case.

That and my throat is dried up.

"I... love you too, Trunks."

My eyes widen. Oh no, I don't even know what to do. Why didn't I take this into account? I had this planned out for months. What if he says he likes me too? Is this a joke? Does he mean it? These are things I should've thought of before it's too late! How can I know?

As each of us made our confessions (whether truthful or not), we inched toward each other. We are now within an arm's length of each other, and I cautiously close the distance between our lips, waiting for him to stop playing along, pull back, say he was joking, and laugh at me.

Our lips meet.

He's not joking.

Quickly, the bond is broken, and I notice his face is tinged with pink. If he's pink, I think to myself, I must be crimson.

I rest my cheek on his to feel the warmth radiate from him, and then rest my head on his shoulder as he places his right hand on my waist and I rest my hand on his.

He kisses my cheek. "Oh, Trunks," he whispers into my ear.

"What is it?"

"I'm so glad you weren't,... y'know,... kidding."

I sit up, "What do you mean?"

"You know, April Fool's Day, and all."

"Oh, right, right," I respond. "Of course not."

Goten grins, "Of course not," he says, mimicking me.

I give him a kiss on the nose and he rests his head in my lap. We continue to watch the movie, both of us lost in the plot but not caring too much about that anyway.

Goten mumbles something to himself.

"What was that?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing. Just something I need to write in my journal later."

"What?"

"April first, five twenty-two," he says, blushing a little, "he finally kisses me."

_THE END_

OOOOOO

There ya go! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
